The Familiars- the Prophecy
by Gemstone1225
Summary: Gale never planned on being a familiar. But now as he is chosen by Evan, he must help his new familiar friends rescue their loyals from the possessed Queen Glorinia. Wyvern's spirit has taken control, and it is now up to Gale to make sure he doesn't get the Stone of Dreams and make sure Wyvern and Skull stay defeated. I'm working on my summaries please read. Rated T.


**Hey guys! Gemstone1225 BACK! And yes, you probably guessed it already, this is a FAMILARS FANFIC! This is going to be SO awesome guys! I will keep powering through and let's just keep this GOING! I'm so excited for this fanfic so let's keep turning in the reviews! PEACE and read and review! THANKS and please just keep ROLLING IN the reviews! Gemmy OUT!**

**~Gemstone**

Gale was what many called a pretty kitty.

Which he usually took as insulting, for _pretty _was a describing word for girls, not boys, and Gale was pretty sure he was a boy. But Gale was a very_ handsome _cat, with his moon silver coat and leopard-like black spots and his unique brown-gray eyes. Gale once lived in Nikasia, the domain of the powerful Nightcats. Gale had been taken to be a familiar, but he refused to show what he was made of. Gale had never planned to be a familiar, in all his years. He and his sisters Raja and Zumi had planned to scour the world as explorers of the Moonies, which was the nickname known through all of Vastia for the Nightcats. However, Raja had been shipped off to a familiar shop in the faraway town of Bridgetower, Zumi to one in the town of Hastenschewer, and Gale to here, Monterquerque.

So now here he was, listening to the shopkeeper drone on and on about his familiar, a pocket dragon named Shrapkrin. He was speaking to two young eleven-year-old boys, both with messy chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes, and tan skin. They were both slightly short for their age. They were accompanied by a middle-aged female witch, who had a small mouse perched on her shoulder. Back in Nikasia, mice were considered delicacies, especially albinos like this one… Gale found himself reminiscing about the good times with Raja and Zumi. One time, they pranked an enemy of theirs, Yewder, with some Nikasian firewood and a piece of flint. Gale, Raja, and Zumi were quite creative.

The female witch spoke, and Gale jumped. "Well, children?" Both boys shook their heads. "No, I don't think a pocket dragon is the right fit for me," one decided. The other agreed. Gale decided they were twins. They looked alike, spoke alike, and even smiled alike. However, one had a scar in the shape of a J on his right cheek, and Gale named them Scar and Scar-not. Scar-not walked around the shop, seeming interested in the cage right next to Gale. "That, dear boy, is a laser-deflecting armadillo—"

"I think I'll pass, thanks," smiled Scar-not. He moved onto Gale's cage, and Gale tried to look as bored and un-important as possible. "What's this one do?" The shopkeeper proudly exclaimed that Gale was one of the Nightcats he picked up from Nikasia. _More like kidnapped, you old geezer, _Gale thought, glowering. Scar-not smiled. "What do you think, Trandrasi?" The witch shrugged. "I must not interfere in the bonding and obtaining your lifelong familiar bond, Evan. I've already told you this, and Ben as well." So, Scar and Scar-not were renamed as Evan and Ben, which Gale quickly assumed that Ben had the scar, and that Evan didn't. Ben was on the other side of the shop, examining a sugar glider. Its dark eyes were huge and cute, and its white coat was striped black. Ben turned to the shopkeeper. "What's this one, Mr. Khimer?" Mr. Khimer examined the sugar glider. "I don't remember this one… let me think here…" He thought for several seconds before answering.

"Ah, my boy, that is a rare striped sugar glider from Ebenkinasi. I do believe that they absorb lights with their eyes, and when released it creates a liquid light that can be crucial to healing potions, and it will melt like acid or heal better than a raven's touch, depending on what you wish it to do. Very useful." Ben looked delighted. "I'll take it," Ben decided. The sugar glider leapt out of the cage and snuggled in Ben's palm. It fit perfectly in his palm! _What a small animal, _Gale thought. Evan was still examining Gale. Evan burst out with an "I'll take this one," and poof! Gale was in Evan's arms, and they were trudging through the warm summery streets of Monterquerque.

Ben said to Evan, "Wait until Shane, Katelyn, and Rachel see what I got! I'll be a laughingstock." Evan smiled at Ben. "Don't worry, brother. Wait until they see what it can do!" At this, Gale felt an overwhelming sadness and homesickness for Nikasia and for Zumi and Raja. Ben and Evan reminded him of them. Trandrasi was silent on the walk back, but Evan and Ben were very excited. Gale learned several things as they spoke to each other.

Ben and Evan had a twin sister named Rachel, and just yesterday she had gotten her familiar while Evan and Ben were out collecting colossus sap. Her familiar was a small black wolf named Shadowis, and Shadowis was a stormhound, meaning she could control storms and lightning and stuff. Ben and Evan were eleven, just like Rachel. They lived with Rachel and their older siblings, Shane, who was fifteen, and Katelyn, who was thirteen. Trandrasi had adopted them after their parents disappeared into the Beyond. Shane had a periwinkle falcon as his familiar, named Slyght. Slyght was an invisibilist, meaning she had the ability to turn invisible. Katelyn's familiar was a mellow river otter named Jimber. He wasn't incredibly smart, but he was friendly, at least.

Gale became lost in the boys' voices, and missed most of the trek to his new home, Emerald Creek. The group passed over a stone bridge that had a sparkling blue creek under it, and Gale felt Evan place him down on the ground, so he could observe Emerald Creek. There was a small honey-colored cobblestone cottage in the middle of the clearing. There was a small, circular clearing around the cottage, but the trees that sat around it were so great and grand, an emerald canopy shaded the entire clearing. One tall, thick tree was set at the far left of the patch, and white roses climbed up the honey-colored walls of the cottage. Two girls and a boy were doing different things in the front yard.

The boy, who Gale immediately guessed as Shane, was sitting on the roof of the cottage with the periwinkle falcon Slyght on his shoulder. He was seemingly deciphering an old yellowed scroll. He had darker brown hair than Ben and Evan, and instead of forest green, his eyes were a serious gray. He had tan skin and wore a simple white cotton T-shirt and blue jeans, along with white socks and blue sneakers. He was tall and thin, like everybody else in the front yard (plus Ben and Evan).

The younger girl had chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes, and tan skin, just like the twin brothers, so Gale decided it had to be Rachel. Her long brown hair was in a braid all the way down to the small of her back, and she was sitting criss cross applesauce in the vivid green grass, an open notebook in her lap. Rachel sported a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses, and wore a green tank top, a darker green poncho designed with black swirls, and blue jeans. The girl was shoeless. She was using an eagle feather quill to jot down some things in the journal. Lying next to her was a small black wolf, eyes lazily half-open. They were emerald green outlined with silver.

The older girl, who had to be Katelyn, was sitting against the big tree and strumming a mahogany guitar, which was decorated at the edges with golden swirls and swooshes. Clapping its tail gently to the beat was the river otter Jimber, mud brown fur slightly damp, like he had just played in the river. Katelyn had darker brown hair like Shane, and the same gray eyes, but they were more playful and fun. Her hair was cut diagonally, starting at her left shoulder and ending at her right elbow. She wore a dark blue one-shoulder T-shirt and blue jeans, and like Rachel, she was barefoot.

Gale was unhappily grabbed out of his observation of Emerald Creek when Evan grabbed him under his front two legs like he was Simba from _the Lion King _or something. "Katelyn! Rachel! Shane! Look what Ben and I got!" Shane looked up and rolled up his scroll neatly and bounding it with a leather strap before snatching a stick that had been with him on the roof. It was a rather tall staff, slightly taller than Shane. He banged it on the roof, and a pair of blue sails popped out at the bottom and the top. Above the top sails were two handlebars. Shane positioned his hands on the handlebars so the staff part was balanced on his spine. Then he jumped off the roof, wrapped his feet around the bottom end of the glider, and flew over to Evan, Ben, Trandrasi, Gale, and the sugar glider, who Gale had learned was Korra. Gale watched in wonder and realized that the periwinkle falcon Slyght was flying beside him.

Katelyn set the guitar neatly against the tree and retrieved a black leather case before nestling the guitar firmly inside. The she shut it, belted it closed, and ran over, the otter lumbering steadily behind her. Rachel placed her quill in her notebook, closed it, and stood up, placing the notebook gently on the ground where she had been sitting. She then shook her wolf Shadowis and sprinted over, Shadowis galloping just ahead of her.

First, all three children seemed to gather around Korra and Ben. There was silence. And then, "No offense Ben… but what is it?" Ben blushed. "It's a sugar glider from Ebenkinasi. I think they take in light with their eyes and then it comes out as a liquid—"

"And it can melt like acid, heal better than a raven's touch, and is crucial in some healing potions! This is super rare!" Shane said excitedly. "Ben, could I get some later?" Ben looked exceptionally startled. "Sure, take all you want." Shane looked very happy. Korra looked annoyed at all of the attention and opened her furry sails between her arms and legs, and glided from Ben's hand to the ground. Ben laughed. "Oh, well." Then the children turned to Gale. Gale felt himself recoil from all of the interested gazes. "So what can THIS one do?" Rachel asked her twin brother. Evan looked very proud and glanced down at Gale. Gale purred back. "Well, it's a Nightcat from Nikasia. I don't know what they do; I could swear Mr. Khimer said something about it…" Shane smiled. He nodded at Evan. "I'll be right back." Gale swished his tail, still annoyed because he was still being held like Simba. But Evan took no notice as Shane ran back out of the house excitedly. "Whoa! Evan, Nightcats control moonlight and are masters at levitating things! You got yourself a powerful familiar there." Gale meowed in appreciation at the recognition of his powers. Most people had never heard of the ancient Nightcat clans.

"Wow!" Evan exclaimed excitedly. He finally set Gale down and followed his siblings into the cottage; Gale noticed the familiars waiting, eager to meet these new arrivals. The wolf spoke first. "So, a Nightcat. Mr. Khimer lies a lot about his animals. What are you really?" Gale wanted to protect his race. What did Shadowis know about Nightcats? He was a dog, for goodness sakes! "I'm a Nightcat. Nothing to it," Gale replied, trying very hard to keep the anger out of his voice. Shadowis eyes him skeptically, but said nothing more. The falcon spoke next. "I'm Slyght, and that otter over there is Jimber, and the wolf is Shadowis. Who're you?" The periwinkle falcon was definitely much friendlier than the wolf. The otter hadn't spoken yet. Gale was grateful for the friendly face. "I'm Gale." Slyght nodded respectfully. The sugar glider glided over. Her dark stripes were white, making her look all white, and Gale got a look at her eyes. Gone was the dark reddish brown. Now they were a light silvery whitish color, and they glowed as well. She dove a great length, then opened her "wings" and floated gently to the floor. Even to Gale, she was incredibly small. "Hello. I'm Korra." Korra watching in alarm as Slight spread her wings. "Well, come on, then! Shane might want a sample of the liquid light if that's okay with you?" Korra nodded. Gale wondered what the liquid light would look like. He chose to follow Slyght, Korra, Jimber, and Shadowis to the house. He walked inside and felt his paws walking on a smooth wooden floor. A smooth mahogany table was set with six chairs in the middle of the living room. Under it was a bearskin rug.

Korra glided up to him, eyes dark once more. "I like it here," she decided. "You?" Gale nodded automatically. He did like it here at Emerald Creek, with Evan and his new familiar friends.

Soon after Gale had eaten dinner with the others, he had collapsed on a cat bed set out for him near the fire. However, Gale could not sleep. He never could, on nights like this. It was a full moon. Nightcats were regularly nocturnal on the full moon. Gale was quite annoyed that he could not go to sleep. He was exhausted, but he stood and slipped out of the recently installed cat flap in the door. The moon shone brightly, and Gale could tell even from under the trees. He clambered into a strong beam of moonlight that had penetrated the thick blanket of darkness. He felt it soak into his fur, cold, refreshing, and alive. He curled up and let it bathe him. Gale had loved to do this every single night in Nikasia, except when it was a new moon. Even crescents could charge a Nightcat.

Gale began to fell drowsier in the silver light of the moon. That was one thing that always helped him to sleep. He struggled to stay awake, but in the end he lost. Finally, Gale found sleep.

_Hoof beats. They beat in perfect unison with Gale's heart as he ran from something unseen, unknown. He had no moonlight. His levitation powers would not help. He was stranded, alone, left by all comrades. Gale tripped over a mud lizard and collapsed into the muck. The galloping noises got louder. And it burst into Gale's sight, a—_Gale awoke with a start as he realized it was still nighttime. The moon was still washing over Gale's fur as he realized the hoof beats were real. Gale leapt to his feet, already running towards the cat flap. He burst inside and scrabbled on the floor a bit before taking off to the children's room. He skidded to a stop inside and let loose a terrible tremoring yowl. Each and every single living thing in that room snapped awake. Evan looked shocked at Gale. "Y-you're glowing!" That tended to happen when Nightcats sucked up moonlight. Trandrasi ran into the room. "What is it, dear cat?" Gale twitched his ear, trying to explain _listen. _The familiars, Shane, and Trandrasi understood at least. All of them tilted their heads, listening to the silence. And then…

_Thwok-a-thwok-a-thwok._

Trandrasi looked anxious now. "Children, dress!" she ordered. "Ben, Evan, come with me. And the Nightcat and Lightglider." Gale, Korra, Ben, and Evan followed Trandrasi into the living room. "Now I must do this fast. Hold your familiar's paw." Evan looked confused, but followed Ben's lead and took Gale's furry paw. "_Vocarum animale,_ _scientento felininum!" _Gale was very quite confused. "What's going on? Why is Trandrasi incanting those words?" Evan snapped his head over. "What?" Gale looked back. "I said why is Trandrasi—wait, you're talking to me. Um, why?" Evan looked shocked. "Whoa! Ben, can you speak to the sugar glider now?" Ben nodded, looking very excited. Gale looked confused. "So we can talk to each other now, but you cannot hear Korra?" Evan looked confused right back. "Who's Korra? Oh, I get it, the sugar glider. Yeah, we can, I guess. Now I can get to know you, but let's start with your name!" Gale laughed. "Yeah! I'm Gale."

"Cool! I'm Evan." Trandrasi looked impatient. "Hurry, boys!" Evan nodded. "Yes, Trandrasi. I'll be right back, Gale!" Gale waited as Evan readied himself. He was surprised but relieved that his reaction hadn't been more surprised. It was, after all, very weird talking to a glowing silver cat. Eh, all in a days work.

Evan and the others arrived in less than five minutes, looking afraid and confused. Trandrasi ushered them and the familiars out the door. But they were too slow. Already, storm horses with the queen's knights boarded on them head completely circled the small patch of clearing. Under Queen Glorinia was her familiar, a scared-looking golden storm horse named Kirtinla. Beside the Queen were her two daughters, riding storm horses and looking also scared and confused. Their familiars were behind them, wearing the same expressions as their loyals. Behind the queen riding a storm horse was her son, his own familiar behind him as well.

First thought in Gale's head? _WHAT THE HECK?! _Trandrasi looked relieved. "Ah, my old friend, Glorinia—"

"Good day, Trandrasi." Queen Glorinia pointed at the children. "Get them." The knights rode forward, and Gale gave a battle yowl. "Everybody take cover!" he yowled. Evan repeated what he had said, and the loyals and familiars dove for cover. Gale focused on the moon energy within, and it exploded. A bright circle of moonlight surrounding the clearing at first, but then spreading and spreading until Gale could see it no more. Then it exploded. Several storm horses, bucked off their riders and galloped away. Many knights fell unconscious to the ground. That was a move many Nightcats could not perform, and Gale had not been sure he would be able to. But he did. So that was good.

Nets were being shot. The queen's son, Will, seemed amazed. In a bad way. Gale watched hopefully as he lifted his staff and pointed it at his mother. "Mother, stop this!" he yelled. "This is not you." Glorinia's face changed ever so slightly, and it looked angry… with something unseen, something unknown. The two daughters, Sophia and Oona, were also pointing their own staff at Glorinia. Then Glorinia's face changed once again. "No, Will, you are right!" she laughed. "I am the spirit of Wyvern himself!" And three beams of light pummeled Oona, Sophia, and Will off of their storm horses. Their familiars yelled and attacked.

And then, a stray spell hit Gale in his rib cage, and he fell over and fell unconscious.

When Gale awoke, the clearing was deserted except for the familiars. Some were wounded. Kirtinla had disappeared, along with the knights, and the children! Gale let loose a mourning yowl. Will's familiar, a telekinetic bicolor from Maidenmere named Lynne, looked over. "Good Gale, you're awake." Gale stood and walked around. Some fires were still burning. "What happened?" he whispered. Sophia's familiar, a rabbit named Clover, hopped over. "Glorinia's being possessed by Wyvern! She's after the Stone of Dreams, and if her kids and your loyals are forced to help, she will find it. Kirtinla knows where it is, but Wyvern cannot extract the information. But once Kirtinla told me, Lynne, and Oona's familiar, a X-ray lemur named Halawir, the path. We're going after our loyals, and your friends have agreed. But the question I have for you, Gale, is—what will you do?" Gale gulped. And finally, he stared at Clover in his pink eyes. "I will go. To save my loyals, yes, but also to stop Wyvern and Skull from once again rising, and making saving our loyals impossible."

**I know, things happened kind of fast! We're battling, and then we meet three new familiars! Next chapter I'll make an OC form, but right now I'm lazy. I just want a snack. Well, thank you all SO much for reading! Anybody who reviews I'll give a shout out to! If I remember, but that's likely! Okay, THANK YOU SO MUCH, and PEACE OUT!**

**~Gemstone **


End file.
